darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Kalphite Hive
The Kalphite Hive is located north of the Bedabin Camp, in the Kharidian Desert. Fairy ring is quite near the surface entrance to the hive. When travelling through the desert, players should have a water source (like Waterskins) and perhaps wear Desert clothing, to protect against the effects of Desert heat. Players will need a rope to enter the hive from the surface the first time they come, and another to enter the area containing the Kalphite Queen. Good food and maybe prayer potions are advised if you are to visit the queen. There is an alternative underground entrance to this dungeon from the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon, which avoids the desert heat and the need for one of the ropes. However, players should have a light source (like a lit Bullseye lantern) when travelling through the south dungeon. Fairy ring to Dorgesh-Kaan dungeon is . 1st level * You need a rope to access the Kalphite Hive initially. The main entrance requires one rope for unlimited uses - Even if you leave the hive, the rope will still be there the next time you access it. * There is a tunnel to the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon. If players do not use a light source in this tunnel, they will be repeatedly stung by insects in the darkness. * There is a hole to the middle level (the Queen's Lair) which needs another rope, with the total of two ropes used on this dungeon. Like the main entrance, you only need to use the rope on the hole one time. The upper level has many Kalphite workers and some Kalphite soldiers. Two Kalphite Guardians watch the exit to the second level. Three Potato cactus spawn in a chamber on this level. Kalphite larva, which cannot be attacked except by Cats, roam the level. 2nd level The second level has two exits: # A rope climb at the east to the first level, which is how players must enter initially # A passage at the north to the third level, which is unlocked during Do No Evil This level contains the Kalphite Queen as well as two Kalphite Guardians, some Kalphite workers (only spawned by the Kalphite Queen), and some Kalphite larva. Seven Potato cactus spawn on this level. 3rd level The third level of the Kalphite Hive is accessible after Do No Evil by climbing down a passage from the second level. Players may only enter directly from the surface via the passage to the east if they have first exited via that passage, having entered from the second level. The surface entrance is hidden among some rocks south of the main entrance. This level contains: * 2 Kalphite Guardians * 6 Kalphite Soldiers * 4 Potato cactus spawns Items recommended * Waterskins, a knife, and desert robes, only if travelling through the desert to get to the hive. * Up to two ropes (One is needed to initially enter if not from Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon, another for Kalphite Queen). You won't need any if you've placed the ropes before. * A light source, if entering or exiting via the Dorgesh-Kaan South Dungeon. * Good range, melee or mage armour. * Anti-poison potions (or a Prayer book and a Holy symbol) * Anti-poison totem * Food * Keris dagger if you have completed the Contact! quest or other weapon effective against Kalphites. Monsters * Kalphite Worker * Kalphite Soldier * Kalphite Guardian * Kalphite Queen Personalities * The Weird Old Man can be found outside the Hive. Potato cactus Potato cactus are used in: * Herblore to make Magic potions * Summoning to create Spirit kalphite pouches * Construction to create a Desert Habitat in your player owned house Potato cactus tend to sell for a good price ( on the Grand Exchange). Trivia * Some players use dwarf multicannons in the lair. The chamber on the upper level with the potato cactus spawns is a popular cannon spot, since the most kalphite soldiers can be found there. The cannon will be destroyed by the Queen if used in her vicinity. * Kalphite workers often drop waterskins, so you can easily get a new water supply if you ran low when going to the lair. * Oddly, bones can be found around the hive, and when examined, it says that they are the remains of a kalphite. None of the kalphites in the lair, however, drop bones, because insects do not have bones. * If entering the hive through the Dorgeshuun Dungeon entrance, there will still be a rope to get out into the desert, even if you didn't place a rope there before. * On 2 June 2009, the Kalphite Lair was renamed the Kalphite Hive, to match the dungeon maps. * If a player stands along the eastern wall on the room with the two Guardians, part of the Queen's chamber can be seen. no:Kalphite lair fi:Kalphite Hive Category:Kharidian Desert